


Haikyuu Para Maiores

by kjuzera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjuzera/pseuds/kjuzera
Summary: Cada capítulo um shipp diferente num conto curto, independente e definitivamente voltado para maiores.Ou seja, pornô gratuito, sem compromisso. Ships descritos no título de cada capítulo, sem cronologia.





	1. BokuAka em Mamilos

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os contos aqui postados são histórias que eu escrevi rapidamente num surto de inspiração ou pedido de promt. Algumas terão inspirações bem pontuais outras nem tanto. Vou adicionar personagens, ships e tags conforme os capítulos vão sendo postados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mamilos" foi inspirada pela arte da maravilhosa tt@heidibiersack. Está no fim do capítulo e é NSFW, por favor se atente. Link vai estar nas notas finais!
> 
> ENJOY ;)

Todos os dias depois do treino era a mesma coisa. Akaashi e Bokuto ficavam alguns minutos a mais pois o ace insistia em cortar até não conseguir mais. Quando iam para o vestiario trocar de roupa, Akaashi sempre precisava virar de costas. Se visse Bokuto sem roupa teria certeza que não conseguiria esconder mais seu tesão pelo outro.

Naquele dia específico, Bokuto foi muito rápido. Mal tinham entrado no vestiario, o ace já estava sem camiseta, falando rapido sobre como precisava treinar mais, torneio chegando e empolgações aleatorias. Akaashi ficou hipnotizado por alguns instantes até que viu algo diferente. Seu rosto ficou instataneamente vermelho e Bokuto percebeu seu desconforto.

\- Akaashi... você está bem? está vermelho!

\- Sim, Bokuto-san, estou bem. - ele disse tentando se recompor - Porque você...? 

Completamente constrangido Akaashi apontou para o peito de Bokuto. O cce tinha os mamilos cobertos por um pedaço de esparadrapo em cada. 

\- Oh... - Bokuto ficou constrangido também - É que eles são muito sensíveis e a camiseta começa a me incomodar depois que fico suado.

As engrenagens na cabeça de Akaashi pararam completamente de girar. Bokuto, além de ser dono do peitoral mais incrivel que o levantador já tinha visto, tinha mamilos sensíveis. Ele se aproximou do ace sem nem refletir, seus olhos fixos no seu objetivo. Sua mão subiu sem pressa, tocando o esparadrapo. 

\- Akaashi, o que você...?

Bokuto teve sua fala interrompida pela ardência da remoção do esparadrapo. A dor foi rápida, mas em seguida já tinha sido aplacada por lábios úmidos. Akaashi relmente tinha se rendido e entregado total controle do seu corpo pro cérebro de baixo. Sua língua circulava o mamilo rijo e seus labios o sugavam como se não houvesse nada mais saboroso no mundo.

Bokuto não resistiu e se deixou levar pelo menor que sentou no banco do vestiário o puxando para o colo dele. Tinha que admitir que já havia imaginado aquela cena múltiplas vezes. Ver Akaashi de cima, o chupando com vontade era ainda mais incrível na vida real.

Quando Akaashi começou a ter dúvidas sobre o que exatamente estava fazendo, sentiu Bokuto segurar sua cabeça contra o peito entre gemidos, num claro sinal para que não parasse. Com a mão esquerda liberou o outro mamilo do esparadrapo com rapidez, para em seguida segurá-lo forte entre os dedos. Sentiu a ereção do ace crescer contra sua barriga com um gemido alto.

Bokuto não conseguiu evitar e jogar a cabeça pa trás, segurando a cabeça do levantador para que ele nem pensasse em se afastar. Começou a rebolar o quadril no colo de Akaashi, buscando se aliviar sem sucesso. 

\- Bokuto-san...Keiji precisou parar para respirar mas Bokuto segurou suas mãos para que ficassem sobre seu peito. Fitou os olhos dourados que pareciam lhe devorar como uma ave de rapina. Nem reagiu quando Koutarou lhe beijou, sem soltar suas mãos. Era óbvio que Bokuto queria aquilo tanto quando Akaashi queria. 

Retribuiu o beijo voltando a apertar o peito do outro, encontrando os mamilos e os espremendo entre os dedos. O ace forçava sua pelvis no menor, precisando a todo custo de mais contato.

\- Akaashi... - Bokuto separou o beijo ofegante - Eu quero.. Eu preciso de mais. Por favor.

Keiji sentiu aquele pedido diretamente no cérebro de baixo, que voltou suprimir qualquer constrangimento que o levantador normalmente teria. Com a boca ele voltou a beijar e chupar o peito do ace, enquanto baixava os shorts dos dois, apenas o suficiente para pegar uma ereção com cada mão. 

Bokuto gemeu alto, agarrando Akaashi pela nuca e tentando se aproximar mais do que era humanamente possivel. A mão habilidosa do levantador o envolvia completamente e o pré gozo permitia que ele começasse a masturbar.

Os gemidos de Bokuto abafavam os ruidos obcenos que Akaashi fazia com as mãos e boca. Koutarou estava completamente entregue as carícias do levantador, rebolando e o segurando contra o peito. 

\- Akaashi... Eu vou-

Keiji sentiu o corpo do ace se mexer em pequenos espasmos enquanto ele gozava por todo peito do levantador. Akaashi o seguiu quase ao mesmo tempo, completando a bagunça.

\- Bokuto-san...

Akaashi não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Sua conciência aos poucos voltava pro cérebro correto e a vergonha já era estampada no vermelho do seu rosto. Bokuto apenas sorriu e o abraçou bem forte, sem se importar em se sujar, derrubando o outro deitado no banco. Ele finalmente se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Obrigado, Akaashi. - ele disse beijando de leve os lábios do outro - Eu quero fazer isso de novo. Várias vezes.

Akaashi ficou ainda mais vermelho, não querendo olhar o ace nos olhos. Mas por dentro, seu segundo cérebro comemorava de felicidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venham dar amor pra Heide por essa arte maravilhosa NSFW: <https://twitter.com/heidibiersack/status/1156363386898255872>  
Se você tem uma idéia/inpiração pra me dar, manda ai nos comentários, quem sabe eu não escreva ;)
> 
> NEXT: KuroKen em Algo Diferente


	2. KuroKen em Algo Diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroKen para o prompt "alterando top/bottom".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta eu escrevi para musa ClotsQueen no desafio de prompts: alterando top/bottom. Enjoy ;)

\- Kuroo.

O moreno levantou a cabeça parando de beijar a linha da bacia do menor.

\- O que foi, Kitten?

\- Eu queria... - Kenma virou o rosto - Tentar algo diferente.

Kuroo parou um pouco pensativo, antes de subir e se deitar ao lado do namorado encabulado. Delicadamente ele colocou a mão no rosto do loiro e o virou em direção ao rosto dele.

\- O que você quiser, só precisa me dizer.

\- Não é nada mirabolante, só pensei em... invertemos as posições.

Kenma ficou observando o semblante de Kuroo buscando qualquer pista que indicasse a opinião do moreno durante os momentos que ele ficou calado. O rosto ficou estático por alguns segundos, até abrir em um sorriso lacivo.

\- Achei que você nunca fosse pedir.

Kenma sorriu de lado também, no fundo sabia que Kuroo toparia qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Beijou o moreno nos lábios e se levantou, sentando por cima dele e segurando suas mãos, num gesto tranquilizador.

\- Eu vou fazer como eu gosto que você faça... Qualquer coisa você me avisa.

\- Não se preocupe tanto... Como você me quer?

\- Assim mesmo.

Kenma deu outro beijo casto no moreno e se abaixou, retirando as cuecas que o outro usava. O loiro desceu mais, enganchando as mãos no atrás joelhos das longas pernas de Kuroo e as colocando por cima dos seus ombros, enquanto começava a chupá-lo.

Kuroo sentiu sua ereção pulsar, ficando rija muito rápido. Amava a boca diminuta do namorado e como seus olhos felinos o miravam enquanto seu pênis sumia garganta a dentro.

\- Não tão rápido, Kitten... Se não não vou durar.

Kenma parou um pouco apenas o suficiente para lubrificar seus dedos. Com uma mão acompanhava os movimentos da boca e com a outra circulava a abertura.

O moreno começou a gemer e constrangido pelos próprios sons tapou a boca com as costas da mão. Kenma não aceitaria aquilo, não quando era a vez dele de curtir. O loiro se levantou pegando a mão de Kuroo e colocando na ereção dele.

\- Continue.

Kenma passou a lamber e chupar o saco e dar mordiscadas a virilha dele, enquanto o moreno se masturbava. Um dedo finalmente entrando no anus do moreno com facilidade.

Kuroo se contraiu todo em volta do dedo de Kenma, segurando a propria ereção sem mexer. Sentia que se continuasse tudo acabaria muito rápido. A boca do menor era insana, e mesmo longe da glande fazia o moreno se derreter.

\- Kitten, eu preciso de mais.

Kenma não hesitou em colocar mais um dedo, ao mesmo tempo que mordia a parte interna da coxa do maior. Talvez ficasse uma marca. Kuroo tentou rolar o quadril buscando mais contato, sua mão finalmente voltando a mexer. Kenma se afastou, segurando a mão maior com a sua pequena, conduzindo Kuroo a não parar o movimento ritimado.

Seus dois dedos se abriam como uma tesoura, abrindo e preenchendo o maior. Kuroo não estava acostumado com aquilo, definitivamente. Já tinha experimentado, mas era a primeira vez que outra pessoa o fazia. Com certeza poderia se acostumar, e bem rápido.

\- Mais, Kitten...

O loiro gostava de provocar, mas havia momentos (como aquele) que o melhor era ir direto ao ponto. No caso, o ponto era bem fundo dentro de Kuroo, facilmente alcançado por Kenma quando o loiro colocou três dedos e os curvou para cima. Kuroo gritou vários palavrões enquanto apertava a base do próprio pau numa tentativa de não gozar naquele momento.

Kenma aproveitou a deixa para se afastar e levantar as pernas de Kuroo por trás do joelho, alinhando sua ereção com a entrada dilatada. Seu pênis era mais curto que de Kuroo, mas com certeza chegaria onde ele precisava.

O moreno mordeu os lábios e se agarrou aos lençóis da cama, se contraindo inteiro conforme era penetrado. Kenma segurava firme as pernas dele, garantindo a visão perfeita de onde seu pênis entrava. O de Kuroo estava alto, pulsando e pingando pré-gozo.

\- Eu quero mexer Kuroo, mas você precisa relaxar.

Kuroo foi trazido de volta, como se tivesse esquecido o que precisava fazer. Estarrecido nas próprias sensações ele concordou e respirou fundo, relaxando as pernas e abdomen. Kenma começou bem devagar, rebolando um pouco e testando. Em seguida já conseguiu retirar quase até a ponta, antes de enfiar de novo.

Três estocadas, com aquela visão previlegiada, daquele homem maravilhoso que era Kuroo Tetsurou, foram suficientes para que Kenma chegasse quase no limite. Precisou parar, forçando o mais fundo que conseguia, arrancando um gemido gutural do moreno.

\- Kitten, por favor. Não para.

Kenma respirou fundo, ajeitou as proprias pernas apoiou melhor as de Kuroo. Recomeçou os movimentos ritimados exatamente onde ele sabia que seria mais prazeroso para o outro, e não parou.

Kuroo gozou primeiro, respingando porra por todo seu abdomen definido. Com isso, seu corpo fez espamos involuntários, contraindo e segurando Kenma de uma maneira que o loiro não pode suportar. Gozou também se enfiando o mais fundo que conseguia, mesmo sabendo que teriam dificuldade para limpar a bagunça depois.

\- Me prometa uma coisa, Kitten. - começou Kuroo depois de se aninhar numa conchinha com o loiro.

Kenma apenas virou os olhos pra trás, atento.

\- Vamos tornar isso mais recorrente, e não "algo diferente".

Kenma sorriu e se aninhou no peito do namorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma dose de pornô gratuito pra vocês. Médicos recomendam doses semanais hein, não exagerem HAHAHA
> 
> Se você tem uma idéia/prompt/shipp pra me dar, manda nos comentários. Quem sabe eu não escreva =)
> 
> NEXT: AsaNoya em Carro Novo ;)


	3. AsaNoya em Carro Novo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi compra um carro novo e convida Noya para um passeio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedido pela queridíssima Machadorisos, o prompt era simplesmente "No Trânsito". Enjoy ;)

Asahi era bem mais alto que a média. No geral era algo positovo, mas na hora de comprar um carro, a altura dele se tornava um problema. Em qualquer carro compacto, sua cabeça batia no teto facilmente. Precisou abrir os bolsos e investir numa caminhonete. Não que tivesse ficado triste, o carro era incrível. Mas ainda se sentia um tanto culpado por usar um carro tão grande no dia a dia.

Chegou na frente da casa de Noya e businou. O som parecia de um caminhão. Em instantes o outro estava na rua fazendo UAUs e mil e uma perguntas sobre o veículo.

\- Asahi esse carro é INCRÍVEL.

\- Hehehe obrigado. - Asahi respondia encabulado. - Na verdade não tive muita escolha, eu não caibo em carros menores...

\- Não importa, foi uma ótima aquisição. Vamos andar?

\- Claro.

Os dois entraram na caminhonete, Asahi motorista e Noya no banco do carona. O menor ficou perguntando sobre o painel, bancos, ajustes, computador de bordo, teto solar e tudo mais que o carro tinha a oferecer. Não descançou enquanto não apertou todos os botões possíveis.

\- Vamos pegar a via expressa, pra gente ver como ele acelera. - Noya sugeriu.

\- Ahn... Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Não gosto de dirigir rápido. - Asahi respondeu timido.

\- Porque eu não me surpreendo? - Noya riu - Não precisamos passar do limite de velocidade.

\- Ok.

Asahi dirigiu até chegarem na via expressa, mas algo não estava certo. O acesso que normalmente era vazio, estava cheio de carros. Asahi se viu num engarrafamento que começava já no acesso e continuava por boa parte da via expressa.

Noya ligou o rádio e ouviu as notícias. Um acidente havia tombado um caminhão que estava bloquando a via. A previsão de normalização era de algumas horas.

\- Que droga. - Asahi disse tombando a cabeça no volante.

\- Eu acho que é perfeito. - Noya disse chamando atenção do outro - Faz muito tempo que a gente não fica sozinhos.

\- Ahn? Mas aqui..

Em instantes Noya estava tirando o cinto de segurança, passando por cima do cambio e freio de mão e sentando no colo de Asahi de frente pra ele.

\- Um carro desse tamanho é perfeito. - Noya completou antes de beijá-lo.

\- Noya, por favor, as pessoas vão ver.

\- Você gastou um bom dinheiro a mais nesse insulfilm, Asahi, tem que aproveitar.

Asahi nervosamente aceitou lembrando que inclusive tinha escolhido um tom mais escuro que o vendedor tinha recomendado. Noya o beijava como se estivesse no sofá de casa, sem pudor algum, forçando sua bunda na pelvis do maior. Azumane acabou se deixando levar o puxando para perto, segurando seus cabelos, passando a mão pelas costas e-

PAAAAAAAAAM

O som da buzina de caminhão ecoou interrompendo os dois, deixando Asahi mais vermelho que um pimentão. Noya começou a rir muito escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

\- Não tem graça. - disse Asahi tentando parecer sério.

\- Deixa que eu resolvo isso.

\- Noya, pelo amor de deus, o que você-

Noya se ajeitava no banco de maneira a entrar em baixo do volante entre as pernas de Asahi.

\- Você já viu o espaço que tem aqui Asahi? Esse carro é perfeito! - Os olhos do menor brilhavam.

Asahi estremeceu vendo o outro se abaixar no pequeno espaço e, surpreendemente, cabendo perfeitamente. Logo suas mãos pequenas estavam na sua braguilha, a abrindo e puxando pra baixo.

\- Ah foda-se.

Asahi se deu por vencido, levantando um pouco do banco para ajudar a calça a descer, e em instantes seu pênis estava pra fora. O menor lambeu da base até a glande antes de colocar o membro avantajado na boca. Nem estava completamente ereto e já era grande demais para Noya. Ele amava.

Asahi segurou o volante com as duas mãos, evitando assim de puxar a cabeça do menor. Noya acompanhava o movimento da boca com a mão que apertava a base bem forte, do jeito que ele sabia que Asahi gostava. Em segundos o ambiente fechado do carro estava repleto de sons obcenos e gemidos.

Noya sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer. Acelerou o ritmo, apertando forte e sentindo o membro bater na garganta quase lhe engasgando (mas ele estava acostumado já). Asahi se contorceu finalmente largando o volante e afundando uma das mãos na cabeça do namorado, gozando fundo em pequenos espasmos.

Yuu precisou de alguns instantes para recuperar o ar quando voltou a se sentar no banco do carona. Asahi fechou as calças encabulado mas feliz. Eles se deram as mãos e trocaram um beijo nos lábios sem palavras. Olharam pra frente, os dois refletindo que o trânsito ainda não tinha andado nenhum centímetro.

\- Não vejo a hora de inaugurarmos o banco de trás.

Noya riu alto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma curtinha! Como sempre, se tiverem idéias de prompts e shipps podem me mandar que pode ser que eu escreva =) Deixem comentários que eu amo demais ler eles. Beijos!
> 
> NEXT: KageHina em Doce Diabo ;)


	4. KageHina em Doce Diabo - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou era um doce. Kageyama Tobio era assustador. Apesar do antagonismo, Hinata e Kageyama eram namorados e isso não era um segredo. Segredo era o que faziam entre quatro paredes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história foi inspirada em uma tirinha. Link para lerem completa nas notas finais!
> 
> AVISOS IMPORTANTES/GATILHOS:  
1) Contem elementos de dominação, submissão, punições, etc.  
2) 'Cena' é como se referem aos momentos em que as personagens estão praticando a dominação/submissão, não necessariamente envolve sexo.  
3) As palavras de segurança aqui seguem o código de cores: 'vermelho' encerra imediatamente, 'amarelo' reduz a intensidade, 'verde' continua como está.

Hinata Shouyou era um doce. Mesmo já estando no segundo ano da faculdade, era baixinho e franzino, facilmente confundido com aluno do ensino médio. De nada ajudava seu gosto para moda inspirado em jpop dos anos 2000 com meias coloridas e blusões de capuz com animais fofinhos estampados. Estudava design e com alguma frequência presenteava seus amigos com adesivos bonitinhos com ilustrações que ele mesmo fazia. Era chamado carinhosamente de "Shou-chan" por quase todo mundo, inclusive pelos seus mais de 30 mil seguidores no Instagram. 

Já Kageyama Tobio era assustador. Alto, forte e ridiculamente sério. Mesmo estando no segundo ano da faculdade de direito já trabalhava meio período em um escritório, o que o obrigava a usar roupas extremamente formais. Alternava ternos azul marinho, azul escuro, azul chumbo e preto azulado com gravatas igualmente escuras. Estava sério e sóbrio sempre. As poucas pessoas que viram Kageyama se divertir na faculdade afirmam que seu sorriso foi tão aterrorizante que era melhor não incentivar. 

Apesar do antagonismo, Hinata e Kageyama eram namorados. E isso não era um segredo. 

Oikawa chegou na aula de tópicos avançados em direito tributário e sorriu de lado ao ver seu querido calouro que insistia em se matricular nas aulas mais avançadas antes do tempo. Era cedo, professor não havia chegado ainda, então era uma ótima oportunidade para…atormentá-lo.

\- Bom dia, Tobio-chan. Sua carranca de hoje parece um tanto pior que a de ontem. Foi uma noite longa? - ele disse sentando na classe ao lado do mais novo.

\- Bom dia, Oikawa-san, e eu não tive o desprazer de te ver ontem então por favor não me incomode. 

\- Você pode não ter tido o desprazer, mas eu vi você no Instagram do Shou-chan. Stories dele são ótimos. Você parecia extremamente concentrado vendo aquele filme. 

Kageyama quis morrer um pouquinho por dentro. 

\- Porque diabos você segue o Shouyou? 

Oikawa riu.

\- Sr.Não Uso Redes Sociais, Shou-chan é praticamente uma celebridade. Todo mundo segue ele. Ele é o raio de sol que ilumina nossas manhãs com sorriso de bom dia, é a central de notícias do campus, tudo que acontece ele está por dentro. Sem contar que o garoto é tão fofo que às vezes eu me pergunto se ele realmente tem 20 anos já. Tenho medo dos federais confiscarem meu celular e - Oikawa percebeu o total desconforto e vontade de se enterrar em um buraco de Kageyama e não perdeu a oportunidade de seguir falando - Melhor do que falar, melhor eu te mostrar não é? Da uma olhada nessa conta fake que fizeram "ShouChanCuteness", acho que é algum tipo de fã clube. 

Oikawa depositou o celular na mão de Kageyama que não conseguiu evitar de olhar a conta de Instagram recheadas de fotos de Hinata com filtros de bichinho, bochechas rosadas, fazendo corações com os dedos, abraçando bichos de pelúcia entre outras tantas imagens extremamente fofas que fariam qualquer um vomitar arco-íris. Qualquer um, menos Kageyama.

\- Isso é ridículo. - Kageyama disse devolvendo o celular para Oikawa. Tentou disfarçar o constrangimento afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata. Corrigiu a postura tentando sentar de maneira mais confortável na cadeira, mas não estava sendo possível ficar totalmente à vontade naquela manhã. Estava inquieto e Oikawa não estava ajudando em nada. 

\- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Tobio-chan... Todo mundo sabe que vocês estão juntos desde o Ensino Médio. Deve ser difícil ter um namorado tão inocente como o Shou-chan... Eu não saberia lidar. 

Kageyama revirou os olhos. Tudo que não queria era ouvir o pervertido do Oikawa falar sobre a "inocência" de Shouyou, muito menos naquele momento especificamente. Hinata Shouyou podia ser milhares de coisas, mas inocente não era uma delas. Tentou relaxar respirando fundo, mas estava difícil manter as aparências. Ele só queria que Oikawa parasse de falar e o deixasse em paz, mas obviamente o veterano ignorou o clima da conversa e seguiu falando. 

\- Cada pessoa tem seu tempo de maturidade, não é mesmo? - Oikawa formulou a frase como uma pergunta mas o tom era de afirmação - Nós 'seguimores' do Shou-chan realmente esperamos que você respeite bem o tempo do nosso pequeno raio de sol.

Kageyama deixou escapar uma bufada, ele não era obrigado a ouvir aquele tipo de absurdo. Estava preparado para mandar Oikawa calar a boca, quando começou: A vibração sempre iniciava fraca, mas crescia um pouquinho a cada pulso. Eles começavam curtos e conforme iam ficando mais fortes também iam ficando mais longos. Tobio cerrou os punhos numa tentativa de manter sua expressão neutra. Sua ereção começou a se formar totalmente contra a vontade dele, o coração acelerando e o sangue descendo todo para a virilha.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Tobio-chan? Tire sua mente suja do pobre Shou-chan. 

Kageyama podia ver em sua mente o sorriso quase sádico de Hinata apertando os comandos do vibrador no aplicativo do celular protegido por uma capinha rosa com gatinhos. Pegou o seu celular e, como esperava, lá estava a notificação de mensagem do ruivo: "Aproveite a aula de hoje bebê” seguida do emoji mandando um beijinho com coração.

Tobio conseguiu sobreviver até o fim da aula. Ignorou todas as investidas de Oikawa exigindo que Kageyama “não corrompesse o anjinho ruivo” com os pensamentos impuros dele. Em intervalos de tempos bem marcados, o aparelho ligava e realizava um ciclo completo. Sua cabeça oscilava sempre que a vibração dentro dele começava: Ficava entre legislação tributária e o sorriso malicioso de Hinata. Cálculos de impostos e Shouyou dizendo "Se comporte". Taxas e multas, Shoyou o puxando pelos cabelos da nuca. 

"Quero te ver antes de você ir pro trabalho." foi a última mensagem de texto que Kageyama recebeu. Faltava ainda meia hora para o fim da aula, e o tempo parecia que não passava. Alguns minutos antes da dispensa oficial, ele pediu licença e saiu praticamente correndo da sala.

Foi até o saguão do prédio principal da universidade, que convenientemente contava com um banheiro separado para cadeirantes. Testou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu revelando o interior espaçoso e vazio. Trancou a porta, largou a mochila no canto, afrouxou bem a gravata e se pôs a lavar o rosto com água fria. Se olhou no espelho reparando na própria pele avermelhada, pupilas dilatadas e uma fina camada de suor. Sua ereção doía, a posição que seu pênis estava era estranha, a cueca incomodava bem como as calças sociais. Onde raios estava Hinata?

Se sentou na tampa da privada, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a própria cabeça. Não demorou para o vibrador dentro dele começar seu ciclo enlouquecedor novamente. Se permitiu jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto espremia as pernas, uma contra a outra, numa tentativa desesperada de ter algum alívio, obviamente sem sucesso. Na última vibração da sequência, a mais longa e mais forte, Kageyama gemeu contido e sentiu gozar levemente, mas nem perto de aliviá-lo. 

Alívio maior foi ouvir as três batidas ritmadas na porta do banheiro. Quase num pulo ele abriu a porta já ofegante. Hinata entrou no cômodo rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele vestia um casaco de moletom estampado com cachorrinhos que era claramente grande demais para ele, o deixando com aparência de ser ainda menor. A bermuda curta e meias coloridas contribuiam para o visual adolescente. 

O ruivo trancou a porta e se virou para Kageyama, sorrindo maliciosamente e brincando com o cabinho do pirulito que tinha na boca. 

\- Oi Kagebaby... - ele cumprimentou cantarolando - Como você está...? 

Hinata caminhou na direção do moreno, o forçando a recuar de volta até sentar-se desajeitadamente na privada. Kageyama só conseguiu soltar um gemido quando o menor avançou sobre ele, se sentando sobre seu colo bem de frente. O ruivo agora o olhava da mesma altura e de maneira muito sugestiva manipulou o pirulito dentro da boca antes de tirá-lo um som praticamente pornográfico.

\- Shouyou, por favor- 

Sem muita delicadeza Kageyama sentiu sua boca ser invadida pelo pirulito, ao mesmo tempo que era puxado pela gravata. Os lábios de Shouyou chegaram muito próximos de sua orelha, apenas o suficiente para que ele sentisse o leve ar quente das palavras do ruivo.

\- Por favor o quê?

Kageyama hesitou ao sentir o doce forçar sua língua para baixo bem como o quadril de Hinata pesando sobre seu colo. 

\- Eu quero que você me toque, por favor… - Kageyama conseguiu responder com a voz arrastada.

Shouyou sorriu e segurou o rosto do moreno, espremendo suas bochechas entre seus dedos polegar e indicador. Com a outra mão lentamente puxou o pirulito para fora. Fez questão de passar o doce babado por cima dos lábios de Kageyama antes de retirá-lo completamente.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso. Quero você pronto pra mim hoje à noite. 

Enquanto falava Hinata roçava os lábios nos de Kageyama, sem nunca encostar totalmente. Kageyama engoliu seco e cerrou os punhos controlando assim a vontade que tinha de agarrar e se esfregar no namorado. Hinata percebeu que Tobio não insistiria mais e afastou o rosto, devolvendo o pirulito para a própria boca. 

\- Em que cor nós estamos? - Shouyou perguntou enquanto casualmente ajeitava o nó da gravata de Kageyama que estava todo esticado.

\- Verde. - Tobio respondeu prontamente.

\- Perfeito. - Hinata sorriu satisfeito e terminou de arrumar a gravata. - Seja bonzinho e esteja me esperando. E lembrando que eu sou o único que pode te tocar. Se você fizer eu vou saber e… bom, você sabe o que acontece quando me desobedece, não é mesmo?

O rosto sorridente e até mesmo doce de Shouyou contrastava literalmente com a ameaça que ele fazia tranquilamente. Kageyama sentiu-se arrepiar enquanto algumas lembranças bem explícitas pipocaram em sua mente. 

\- Sim, eu sei. Vou me comportar. 

Hinata se levantou contente fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Kageyama e indo para a frente do espelho casualmente. 

\- Conversamos mais pro meio da tarde. Vou almoçar com a Yachi e a tarde vamos ficar por aqui fazendo um trabalho. Depois vou ajudar o Yams com o pôster do Clube de Literatura, você tinha que ver o desastre de cartaz que eles fizeram… 

Tobio já estava acostumado com os “lados” de Shouyou e como ele transitava entre a tensão sexual das cenas que faziam e a casualidade como se fossem a mesma coisa. O abraçou pelas costas sem pedir permissão afundando o rosto no topo da cabeleira laranja do menor e o apertando contra o peito. Só queria que a noite chegasse logo.

_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para ler a tirinha completa em português: <https://www.facebook.com/sobreyaoi/posts/2153148411437906>
> 
> NEXT: KuroTsukki em Meia Arrastão


	5. KuroTsukki em Meia Arrastão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki tira algumas fotos provocativas e decide mandar para seu namorado.

[POR MENSAGEM DE TEXTO]

-ei, Kuroo... ta aí?

-sim, cheguei agora.

-queria te mostrar uma coisa.

-mostra aí

[Tsukki manda foto da meia arrastão NA EMBALAGEM]

-?

-eu comprei.

-com algum objetivo especifico....? (KUROO TENSO JÁ)

-na verdade sim. [ENVIA FOTOS DELE USANDO]

[visualizado não respondido]

[toca o telefone, Kuroo atende]

\- checando se você está vivo.

\- defina vivo.

\- está respondendo, é um bom sinal.

\- me ligou para dar o golpe de misericordia?

\- *risadinha safada* na verdade sim.

[silêncio]

\- Você ta olhando as fotos né?

\- ÓBVIO QUE EU TO, o que mais eu estaria fazendo?

\- tem uma série de coisas que eu poderia te sugerir para fazer... E você poderia fazer elas olhando para as fotos.

\- Tsukki... você é cruel.

\- cruel é você que até agora não me disse até agora o que está vestindo.

\- desde que o telefone tocou eu já não estou usando nada.

\- apressado como sempre, Tetsurou...

\- não é pressa, é outra coisa.

\- então segure essa "outra coisa" bem firme pois eu vou levar algum tempo pra tirar a calça com uma mão só.

\- porra Tsukki, se eu estivesse aí eu iria te deitar de bruços e essa calça estaria longe em 3 segundos.

\- Você ia tirar a meia arrastão ou não teria toda essa paciência?

\- custou caro? Pq definitivamente eu não teria essa paciência.

\- comprei 3 por 2.

\- definitivamente eu rasgaria o suficiente pra te abrir todo sem ter que tirar.

\- porra, Kuroo eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho.

\- ótimo, sobra uma meia a mais pra eu rasgar quando eu te encontrar.

\- não é só minha bunda que fica incrível de arrastão, você precisa ver minhas pernas. Oikawa estaria chorando de inveja no cantinho.

\- *rindo* que se rale o Oikawa!! Seja um bom garoto e tira logo essa droga pra gente continuar.

\- já está feito, Kuroo-san, qual seu próximo desejo?

\- "Kuroo-san" quer que você chupe ele. Sem tirar os óculos.

\- Sem tirar os óculos né... O que você quer mesmo é gozar na minha cara, Tetsurou. Seja sincero.

\- Kei, eu..

\- Você quer que eu te chupe bem devagar, coloque seu pau bem fundo na minha garganta.

\- Kei-

\- Quer me segurar pelo cabelo e me puxar, mas eu não vou te deixar. Eu que vou controlar a velocidade.

\- [gemidos]

\- Eu vou bater bem rapido pra você, sem tirar minha lingua da cabeça nem meus olhos dos teus.

\- [gemidos altos] porra, Tsukki... [ofegante]

\- [risadinha]

\- ... posso te ligar sempre que eu quiser bater uma? Porque isso foi bem incrível.

\- claro que não, eu tenho uma vida sabe? Dreciso dormir também.

\- eeeeeeei eu não me masturbo tanto assim!

\- ... você pode me ligar sim. De vez em quando.

\- sempre se fazendo de dificil, Tsukki.

\- [silencio]

\- Você não gozou ainda né?

\- eu estou na cozinha fazendo omelete.

\- O QUE?

\- Vou jantar, nos falamos amanhã.

[desliga]


	6. IwaOi em Ciúmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru não consegue segurar o escândalo ao ver uma garota com a mão no braço de Hajime.

\- NÃO HAJIME, não está nada bem.

Oikawa só chamava ele de Hajime quando estava realmente bravo. Iwizumi iria precisar de muito jogo de cintura para contornar o drama.

\- Mas Tooru, eu não controlo o que as outras pessoas fazem.

\- Elas só fazem isso proque você da trela.

Iwaizumi respirou fundo.

\- Shittykawa, você está literalmente 99% do tempo rodeado de garotas, e eu não faço nada.

\- Ah mas você está acostumado. - Oikawa respondeu casualmente mantendo a pose enquanto uma veia saltava na testa de Iwaizumi.  
Bufando, o moreno foi até o namorado e o segurou pela gola da camisa o sacudindo e o forçando a olhar pra ele.

\- Acostumado?! Você tem noção do que passa na minha cabeça quando eu vejo aquelas piriguetes te rodeando?!

Tooru se diminuiu tentando olhar pro lado.

\- ... Nada...?

Oikawa só podia ser de outro planeta mesmo. Não era possível que ele realmente ignorasse o que se passava.

\- Cansei de ser bonzinho da relação, Shittykawa. Eu vou te mostrar exatamente o que passa na minha cabeça, e você vai lembrar de hoje toda vez que uma patricinha vier pedir uma selfie contigo, está me ouvindo?

Oikawa engoliu seco e concordou com a cabeça temeroso. Em segundos Tooru estava sendo levantado por trás do ombro de Iwaizumi, como um pedaço de carne. Tentou se debater mas era inútil. Em meio a vários gritos agudos de "Iwa-chan" ele estava sendo arremessado no colchão da cama, Hajime já sentando sobre as pernas do namorado para que ele não se movesse. Iwaizumi segurou os braços de Oikawa pelos pulsos, os prendendo acima da cabeça.

\- Iwa-chan, o que você...

Oikawa foi interrompido por um beijo sôfrego e profundo. Sentiu o corpo todo de Iwaizumi pressionando contra o dele, como se não pudesse ficar longe. Sua lingua abriu caminho a força pelos lábios do levantador que cedeu sem escolha. O peso do ace o mantinha completamente dominado.

Iwaizumi se afastou um pouquinho deixando Tooru buscando ar, enquanto desceu pela mandibula, abaixo da orelha e pescoço, mordendo, chupando e beijando, como se não pudesse deixar um pedacinho para trás. Oikawa ofegava baixinho sem resistir, ja sentindo a excitação crescer.

Hajime continuou descendo pelo pescoço e escolheu um ponto exato, onde a pele era mais macia. Posicionou a boca e chupou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- HAJIME NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

Tooru percebeu rapidamente que aquele era o plano do moreno desde o início. Mesmo gritando e tentando se soltar, Iwaizumi nem se moveu. Parou instantes depois e depositou alguns beijos na marca vermelha que com certeza ficaria roxa, horrorosa e chamativa por varios dias.

\- Essa foi só a primeira, Tooru.

\- Não, não, por favor, Iwa-chan... Eu faço qualquer coisa.

Oikawa era impossivel. Iwaizumi o olhava incrédulo. Ele já não resistia mais e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. A marca ficaria bem visível, e ele sabia que duraria bastante tempo. A vaidade do capitão ia ficar completamente ferida, além dele ter que lidar com todos os boatos que se expalhariam pela escola.

Iwaizumi respirou fundo pois sabia que estava fraquejando graças aquele rosto bonito avermelhado, olhos marejados e os lábios formando um beiço. No fim, ele era e sempre seria o elo mais fraco da relação. Oikawa sempre vencia.

Iwaizumi soltou as mãos do namorado e o abraçou carinhosamente. Oikawa o abraçou de volta.

\- Eu não fazia idéia, Iwa-chan... - ele disse manhoso.

\- Você nunca presta atenção em nada mesmo, só tem vôlei nessa cabeça.

\- Quando eu vi aquela garota encostando no seus braços, eu surtei. Nunca imaginei que você se sentisse assim toda vez.

\- E você flerta de volta ainda, Shittykawa. Eu só observo querendo morrer. - Iwaizumi disse baixinho, cheio de sinceridade.

\- Awnnn Iwa-chan... Eu prometo pra você que vou tentar ser menos encantador.

Iwaizumi apenas suspirou resignado.


	7. TsukkiHina em Televisão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei queria ver Jurassic Park, mas Shoyou não estava interessado.

Tsukishima zapeava o menu do netflix sem demonstrar interesse por nenhum programa. Hinata parecia muito mais interessado na vazilha de pipocas do que em qualquer coisa do catálogo. Depois que Hinata estava quase terminando a pipoca, Kei finalmente deu o play em Jurrassic Park 3. Hinata revirou os olhos em desgosto.

\- Ah não... De novo?

\- Você vai estar dormindo em 15 minutos, que difereça faz? - o loiro respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

\- São 15 minutos que eu vou ver repetido!

Kei pareceu não dar a menor importância. O ruivo ficou irritado por uns momentos mas acabou tendo uma idéia. Largou o pote de pipoca e tentou se debruçar sobre o loiro, não obtendo qualquer abertura.

\- Você não quer fazer outra coisa? Hein hein?

\- Tipo o que?

\- Tipo sexo.

Shoyou viu finalmente os olhos de Kei sairem da tela e mirarem na direção dele pelas laterais do óculos.

\- Não.

\- Eu poderia ser tão bonzinho pra você, Tsukki... - Shouyou disse fazendo uma vozinha manhosa.

\- Impossível, você é muito mimado. - Kei respondeu já com a atenção na TV.

\- Você é culpado por isso, Kei. Talvez seja meu momento de retribuir.

Kei apenas apontou para tela como quem diz que está prestando atenção no filme. Hinata suspirou fundo um pouco derrotado. Precisaria melhorar se quisesse convencê-lo.

\- Eu poderia me preparar pra você e sentar em você aqui mesmo no sofá. - Hinata disse com a voz em tom malicioso.

Os olhos de Tsukishima permaneceiam na televisão.

\- Você só seguraria minha cintura enquanto eu pularia no seu pau sem parar.

Kei apenas piscou, sem desviar o olhar da tela.

\- Você poderia gozar la dentro, bem apertado.

Nada.

Shoyou precisaria apelar para sua arma secreta.

\- Eu me ajoelho e chupo você aqui mesmo. Televisão ligada.

Hinata observou Tsukki não reagir por alguns segundos na expectativa, até que seu rosto virou pra ele.

\- Fechado.

Hinata sorriu satisfeito.

Em instantes Hinata estava em posição chupando o loiro com vigor. Sua cabeça subindo e descendo pela extençãodo membro do loiro com vontade. Nem mesmo os grunhidos dos dinossauros na televisão diminuiam a satisfação de Hinata em ver Kei jogar a cabeça pra trás enquanto o puxava para perto pelos seus cabelos e gozava fundo em sua garganta.

No fim Tsukishima estava certo com sempre: mimado, Shoyou conseguiu o que queria e 15 minutos depois já estava dormindo.


	8. KageHina em Doce Diabo - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS IMPORTANTES/GATILHOS:  
1) Contem elementos de dominação, submissão, punições, etc.  
2) "Cena" é como se referem aos momentos em que as personagens estão praticando a dominação/submissão, não necessariamente envolve sexo.  
3) As palavras de segurança aqui seguem o código de cores: 'vermelho' encerra imediatamente, 'amarelo' reduz a intensidade, 'verde' continua como está.

Kageyama passou a tarde toda no trabalho consciente do vibrador perfeitamente estático que tinha dentro de si. Era como um lembrete constante do prazer que ele poderia estar sentindo se não precisasse estar no trabalho lendo longos processos e marcando de marca texto as partes relevantes para que os advogados formados só precisarem ler os pontos importantes. O trabalho em si era meio estúpido, mas lhe dava bastante conhecimento e experiência.

Hinata até podia gostar de fazer algumas surpresas, mas os limites eram sempre respeitados. Trabalho era trabalho e não dava para seguir com a cena. Mesmo assim, Tobio tinha certeza que o ruivo não ia perder um minuto do tempo livre que tinham.

Pouco antes das 18hrs chegou a primeira mensagem: "Vai sair no horário?". "Sim" ele respondeu prontamente. "Pegue um táxi." foi a resposta de Hinata, seguida de um emoji piscando um olho. Kageyama contraiu os glúteos quase que involuntariamente, provocando um arrepio que pareceu subir até a nuca e voltar até a pontinha do seu pênis. Suspirou e olhou para o relógio marcando 17h45min desejando que os ponteiros se apressassem.

Os vinte minutos de táxi para casa foram torturantes. Diferente da manhã que o aparelho cumpria ciclos e parava, o vibrador ficou o trajeto inteiro ligado em breves pulsos de potência baixa. Tobio foi a viagem toda de pernas bem cruzadas e uma mão tapando o rosto fingindo que dormia, tentando acalmar o corpo todo que parecia vibrar junto com o aparelho.

O rítmo constante parecia impedir que qualquer pensamento coerente se formasse em sua cabeça. Seu coração pulsava frenético na mesma batida. Apertava as pernas sem qualquer sucesso em se aliviar, contraia os músculos para quem sabe conseguir movimentar um pouco sequer o pequeno vibrador, mas era impossível. Ele estava perfeitamente colocado para não se mover, Hinata sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Chegou em casa pouco antes das 18h30min, mais ou menos no mesmo momento que o vibrador se desligou. Foi direto para o quarto onde precisava deixar tudo preparado para quando Shouyou chegasse. Além é claro das cores verde, amarelo e vermelho como palavras de segurança, os dois tinham uma outra combinação bem simples que guiava as cenas que faziam. Tobio sempre chegava antes e escolhia na vasta coleção de acessórios do casal, aqueles que ele gostaria que fossem usados. Os deixava sobre a cômoda prontos para que Hinata só os pegasse rapidamente. Hinata não usaria nada que não fosse daquela seleção.

Tobio abriu as gavetas já sabendo exatamente quais itens escolheria. Os deixou organizadamente sobre a cômoda e começou a tirar a roupa. O quarto tinha espelhos muito generosos cobrindo as portas do armário onde Kageyama se observou tirando os sapatos, paletó, calças, gravata e... Fitou o próprio reflexo por alguns instantes, ergueu uma sobrancelha avaliando uma idéia. Tirou o resto da roupa e guardou tudo no armário. Tudo menos a gravata azul escura, depositando-a sobre a cômoda junto com os outros itens.

O relógio despertador ao lado da cama marcava quinze minutos para as 19hrs e Kageyama já estava pronto, nu e ajoelhado sobre uma almofada. Hinata chegaria a qualquer momento e seu corpo não escondia que estava estimulado. O vibrador o tinha mantido num estado de excitação praticamente constante o dia todo.

Ele podia notar gotas de gozo seco em seus pelos pubianos e uma gota fresca já se acumulava na glande. Sua pele normalmente branca e pálida estava avermelhada, até suada em alguns locais. Nas coxas próximo aos joelhos, algumas marcas de apertões que ele mesmo havia feito em tentativas de manter o rosto sereno durante a aula da faculdade. Por todo corpo seus pelos estavam arrepiados apenas com a expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Faltando cinco minutos para as 19hrs, Kageyama já sentia um leve formigamento nas pernas graças à posição em que aguardava. Tudo estava quieto e a sua própria respiração parecia preencher o ambiente. Não conseguia parar de pensar nos itens que tinha cuidadosamente alinhado na cômoda, e como Hinata os utilizaria. Se lembrava de outras noites, que tinham iniciado daquela mesma maneira, e sua ansiedade só aumentava.

O barulho de chaves no corredor foi o suficiente para fazer disparar seus batimentos cardíacos. Respirou fundo tentando se tranquilizar e acompanhou o barulho que Hinata fazia ao chegar em casa. A porta da sala se abrindo, fechadura sendo trancada. Sapatos sendo retirados e uma mochila largada no chão. Alguns passos rápidos e curtos e a porta do quarto foi aberta sem cerimônias.

\- Você é sempre tão pontual, Kagebaby... ou será que você está tão desesperado que não quer perder um minuto?

Kageyama estava de costas para porta então não pode ver o sorriso alegre de Hinata. Mas pode acompanhar o som dos passos do menor até a cômoda. Se pudesse ficar mais ansioso do que estava, teria ficado com certeza. Será que Hinata gostaria da seleção que ele tinha feito?

\- Hmmmm - foi tudo que o ruivo disse depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. - Em que cor estamos?

\- Verde. - Kageyama respondeu prontamente.

\- Vem até aqui.

Tobio se levantou se virando e finalmente vendo Hinata. Ele sorria totalmente tranquilo o que deixava Kageyama ainda mais envergonhado do próprio estado de nervosismo. Ele vestia a mesma bermuda curta daquela manhã mas estava sem o casaco de moletom, usando apenas uma camiseta rosa com estampa de algum Pokemon que Tobio desconhecia completamente.

Ao se aproximar, Shouyou o segurou pela nuca o fazendo se inclinar e abaixar o suficiente para beijá-lo nos lábios. Um beijo suave que durou poucos instantes. Ao se separar Hinata manteve a mão na nuca e as testas juntas, possibilitando que se olhassem diretamente.

\- Vou usar sua gravata para amarrar seus pulsos. Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo.

Mais um beijo estalado e Hinata já pegava a gravata. Ela ainda estava com o nó então foi fácil passar pelos pulsos de Kageyama e ajustar.

\- Tente não puxar muito, Tobio, eu gosto bastante dessa gravata. Seria uma pena se a gente estragasse ela. - Hinata disse sorrindo enquanto sentia o tecido lustroso entre as mãos. - Se ela sobreviver, sempre que você usar ela vamos lembrar de hoje. Ia ser incrível!

Kageyama sorriu um pouco também pensando como eles já tinham ressignificado diversos objetos e locais com suas memórias. Era como se fossem criando pequenos tesouros que só eles compreendiam o valor, símbolos do relacionamento, amor e confiança que eles tinham construído juntos.

\- Agora se incline na cama, pés no chão.

Sem hesitar Kageyama se dirigiu até a beirada da cama apoiando o quadril exatamente no fim do colchão. Deitou-se com os braços pra cima, já unidos pelos pulsos amarrados, e as pernas para baixo. Se a cama fosse um pouco mais baixa conseguiria ficar de joelhos.

Logo Hinata deitou-se de lado junto dele, uma mão começando a tocá-lo suavemente. Primeiro na nuca, traçando uma linha sinuosa pelas costas do moreno.

\- Eu já disse outras vezes, mas você é tão lindo Kageyama Tobio, cada centímetro.

Os elogios de Hinata tinham efeito diretamente sobre o pênis do moreno que agora pulsava pressionado ao colchão. A mão que lhe acariciava descia leve pelas costas até parar exatamente na entrada da bunda. Hinata se aproximou mais roçando seu nariz e boca nos cabelos e pele próximos a orelha de Kageyama.

\- Você ficou com o vibrador aí dentro o dia inteiro e isso foi incrível. Eu vou te dar um prêmio por ter se comportado tão bem. Você vai aceitar meu presente?

Enquanto escutava Kageyama podia sentir a mão de Hinata descer lentamente por entre suas nádegas até a sua entrada.

\- Sim, eu aceito.

\- Apressado, nem sabe o que é ainda. - Shouyou disse se divertindo - Eu vou primeiro tirar isso de você.

Hinata colocou um pouco de lubrificante em dois dedos e com calma passou o anel muscular. Não foi difícil pegar o cordão do pequeno vibrador tipo bullet e retirá-lo devagarinho. Kageyama sentiu um alívio e ao mesmo tempo um vazio que precisava voltar a ser preenchido. Seus músculos contraiam e relaxavam quase que involuntariamente.

\- Olha só pra você, tão pronto. - Hinata acariciava a entrada por fora, ocasionalmente deixando a ponta do dedo entrar. - Todo esse tempo de preparação, toda aquela manhã deliciosa... A tarde eu precisei me conter muito pra não apertar todos os comandos no celular e fazer você inventar alguma desculpa para ter que sair do escritório. - Kageyama sentiu um arrepio com aquela possibilidade, teria sido péssimo mas era exatamente o que ele queria que tivesse acontecido.

Hinata seguia falando e ele tentava acompanhar, mas as carícias começavam a distraí-lo. Conforme ele falava, seus dedos entravam, saíam e se curvavam dentro dele, como se fossem suas palavras que o tivessem abrindo.

\- Quando você saiu eu fiquei te imaginando no táxi, tentando esconder do motorista que tudo que passava pela sua cabeça era como eu ia te foder quando chegasse em casa. Tentando esconder que você ficou duro o dia inteiro esperando por mim, tentando esconder que você estava quase gozando no banco de trás sem nem poder se tocar.

Kageyama não evitou de gemer alto enquanto a fala de Hinata o manipulava. Era pouco mas ao mesmo tempo já era mais do que ele vinha recebendo. Fora um dia inteiro de antecipação, um dia inteiro só pensando nesse momento. Depois de todas essas horas de espera, Tobio queria mais que palavras. Se pudesse escolher, teria se empalado no pau de Hinata logo que ele chegara em casa.

\- Shouyou... por favor...

\- Né Kageyama... A gente mal começou e você já está implorando, tão perfeito. - Hinata disse baixinho bem próximo da sua orelha quase num gemido, seus dedos indo mais fundo e pressionando exatamente em sua próstata. - Tão perfeito que quero te aproveitar pelo máximo de tempo possível.

E com essas palavras ele parou e se retirou completamente. Kageyama deixou um ar que ele nem lembrava ter segurado nos pulmões sair. Shouyou tinha um ritmo que enlouquecia o moreno. Era lento e torturante. Ele fazia pausas totalmente deliberadas unicamente para atrasar seu orgasmo e prolongar a cena ao ponto em que Kageyama não suportasse mais.

Tobio respirou fundo voltando sua atenção para o quarto, buscando Hinata com sua visão periférica. Deitado de bruços e com os braços pra cima, não conseguia ver onde o ruivo estava. Tentou escutar algum som, algum indício do que ele fazia, e nada.

Naquela posição totalmente vulnerável, Tobio sentia a temperatura mais refrescante onde Hinata tinha passado o lubrificante que agora escorria lentamente pelo suas nádegas e saco. A sensação fazia contraste com o calor e excitação que ele sentia na ereção, que pulsava contra o colchão. Não aguentava mais, precisava ser tocado.

Já impaciente tentou se virar um pouco de lado para procurar Hinata, levantando o pescoço. Quando virou a cabeça para trás- **PAH!**

\- ah...! - ele exclamou surpreendido por um tapa estalado em sua nádega direita.

Imediatamente voltou a ficar na posição correta, cabeça baixa no colchão com o rosto tapado pelos próprios braços. O susto com certeza tinha sido maior que a dor, que agora era apenas uma leve sensação de ardência. Sua respiração se alterou completamente, o deixando ofegante e com o coração disparado.

\- Tsc, tsc, Tobio... - Hinata disse passando os dedos suavemente sobre a pele que ficou levemente avermelhada - Você sabe que não pode olhar. Está querendo ser punido?

\- Desculpa... eu vou me comportar-

**PAH!**

A palma de Hinata estalou forte na nádega esquerda dessa vez fazendo Kageyama estremecer e gritar de novo.

\- Vocẽ não respondeu minha pergunta. Está querendo ser punido?

Kageyama sentia agora a leve ardência na nádega esquerda. Ela deixava sua pele ainda mais sensível ao gentil toque de Hinata que sempre seguia depois de um tapa. Formigamento e arrepios lhe desciam pela coxa e virilha.

\- Não, por favor, eu vou me comportar, vou ser perfeito.

Tobio sentiu o namorado se debruçar sobre suas costas, uma mão segurando seus pulsos contra cama acima da cabeça e a outra o segurando na linha da cintura. Seu peso o mantinha pressionado contra o colchão sem dar possibilidade de movimento, e logo pôde sentir o calor da sua respiração pertinho de sua orelha.

\- Isso sou eu quem vai julgar.

Ele sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar e não ousou tentar mover meio centímetro. Hinata sorriu satisfeito e afastou apenas o suficiente para lhe olhar nos olhos.

\- Em que cor estamos?

\- Verde.

\- Ótimo. Vamos continuar.


End file.
